


A Riddle for Nekhenu

by Borsari



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another, Gen, On a quest for power, Teenage Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В своем неустанном поиске бессмертия Том Риддл обращается к более древним силам.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Riddle for Nekhenu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasimwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasimwrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Riddle for Nekhenu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738847) by [nasimwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasimwrites/pseuds/nasimwrites). 



> Некхену — дух, упомянутый в Папирусе Ани.  
> Том и Некхену ссылаются на Древнеегипетскую Книгу Мертвых, Пирамидальные Тексты и Папирус Ани.
> 
> К сожалению, по древнеегипетской мифологии ничтожно мало книг, переведенных на русский язык. Переводчик долго не брался за этот текст, потому что иногда у него гайки закручивались слишком сильно от манеры изложения и некоторых слов. Но, так как мне понравился оригинал, решено было перевод все-таки сделать. Надеюсь, получилось сохранить дух повествования, не скатившись в подстрочник.

Я знаю речения Имхотепа  
И мудрого Хорджедефа;  
Слова их все повторяют и ныне,  
Но где отыскать их гробницы?  
Рухнули стены, исчезли бесследно,  
Как будто их не бывало.  
И уж никто не придет оттуда  
И не расскажет, что с ними.  
«Песнь Арфиста»

* * *  
Некхену говорит правду и беспокоится только о правде. Он знает умы людей и запирает их ложь за их же зубами. Он живет здесь, в Дуате, между дверями людей и вратами впереди, и он вечен, непреклонен.  
Некхену почти всегда молчит. Мертвецкий холод и ужас душат слова прямо на их губах и увлекают их умы от любых мыслей о разговоре. Здесь, в Долине Ра — первой стране Дуата, люди почти что слепы. И лишь Некхену и другие духи разделяют могучий взор Ра на Великие Зеленые Воды и сверкающую украшениями лодку Месектет.  
Именно поэтому Некхену останавливается, когда видит Мужчину — нет, Мальчика. Лодка отталкивается от берега реки в густой темноте мира. Боги тянут ее вперед, желая оставаться невидимыми, настолько ужасны их лики.  
Но Мальчик, Мальчик не такой как все. Некхену видит это в его глазах — они все еще горят жизнью, ощупывая пространство вокруг. Его обнаженная грудь бледна, как кожа темеху, путешественников из земель Ливии, а его ресницы такие же черные, как и его зрачки. Он не дрожит и не трясется, даже когда Некхену показывает себя во плоти.  
— Это Дуат, — говорит Мальчик. Его голос холодный, расчетливый. На этих землях такие интонации Некхену непривычны.  
— Это земля за пределами запада, — говорит Некхену голосом самой тьмы. — Начало страны, где живут мертвые.  
— Я слышал об этом, — отвечает Мальчик. Его пальцы с интересом трут поверхность лодки, в которой он сидит. Он словно пытается понять, из чего она сделана.  
— Это путешествие не для тех, кто живет, — Некхену говорит только правду.  
Мальчик смотрит на него, расправив плечи. И хоть он тонкий и изящный, во всей его позе, в наклоне головы чувствуется уверенность. И он улыбается.  
— Я знаю.  
И Некхену умолкает — он не станет говорить о сомнениях или предположениях. Он наблюдает, как Мальчик мчится сквозь тьму на плечах богинь, богинь с множеством имен, он смотрит в его глаза, которые мертвы не более, чем живы. И он размышляет.  
Они проходят через Долину Ра, где на берегу реки лежат свернутые в кольца змеи, а тьма густая и душная. Здесь многие люди сходят с ума от ужаса. Мальчик вновь шевелится, только когда они приближаются к Первым Вратам. Некхену сидит, наблюдает. Мертвые должны знать нужные заклинания, чтобы чудовищные змеи, охраняющие узкий проход, обвившиеся вокруг наконечников копий, не напали.  
Мальчик встает, глаза блестят, а его стройная фигура кажется почти могучей, когда он говорит на языке змей:  
— О, привратники, охраняющие врата! Вы те, кто поглощает души и проглатывает трупы мертвых, которые проходят мимо вас, когда их отводят в Дом Разрушения… Направьте Тома Риддла, откройте путь ему, пусть земля расступится под ним, а враги его падут.  
А потом Мальчик называет змей, говоря как фараон, и Некхену молчит, потому что правда не ясна.  
— Я удивил тебя? — спустя время спрашивает Мальчик. Том Риддл имя ему, это ясно по линии его челюсти и дыханию в легких.  
Некхену ничего не говорит, но смотрит в сторону, когда они вплывают в Урнес, вторую страну Дуата, и оказываются в тени темных фигур, охраняющих берега реки. И когда второй и третий час проходят, Том Риддл, кажется, вздрагивает.  
— Здесь есть магия, — говорит он. И его голос приглушен, будто он боится, что духи вокруг него могут украсть слова из его уст. Но он крепко держится за лодку, и Некхену удивляется: как тот, кто так цепляется за тело, может освободить свою душу, чтобы ступить на Землю Мертвых. — Но ее не существует в моем времени.  
— Ра живет во все времена, — заявляет Некхену, когда сквозь них проходит туман. — Он заложил основы всего по Своей воле, и все возникло из него.  
— Они боятся, — говорит Том Риддл, — боятся смерти. Этот страх влияет и на меня. Я стану единым со смертью, как фараоны Египта. И когда я восстану, то буду могущественнее любого человека.  
— Человек не может быть подобен Ра, — отвечает Некхену. Только Ра способен вновь увидеть дневной свет. Простые смертные не возвращаются.  
Глаза Тома Риддла холодно блестят в темноте.  
— Ты не слышал, как я говорил со змеями? Я не просто человек. Я владею великой силой, я много совершил. На этой реке лежит мой путь к победе.  
— В Смерти нет победы.  
— Он тот, кто делает, что желает, и не делает того, что ненавидит. Он пребывает на горизонте во веки веков, — цитирует Мальчик. В его голосе слышна затаенная злоба, и Некхену думает, что, может быть, теперь он наконец-то боится. — Я путешествовал по всему миру к Абидосу, вратам Царей. И я вошел в Дуат, отказавшись от всего, я все здесь знаю, — отчаянно добавляет он. — И я знаю тебя, Некхену Хекат.  
Это звучит как угроза, но Некхену остается равнодушным.  
— Имена обладают великой силой, — говорит он. — Но нет большей силы, чем сила истины.  
— Я познал истину, — Том Риддл отворачивается, смотря на далекие берега и рябь воды. И Некхену видит как его кровь кипит, наблюдает, пока бурлящая в ней злоба не испаряется. А в уголках его губ запекается ложь. — Я изучил все, что можно было изучить, и я победил смерть.  
— Учить — это слушать, — говорит Некхену и после этого не произносит больше ни слова.  
Они приплывают в третью страну Дуата, где великие фигуры богов стоят по берегам реки. Здесь тьма рассеивается в глазах дрожащих людей, которые выстроились в ожидании суда. Тут лодка останавливается.  
И Осирис Великий, бог мертвых, восседает на троне из потока голубых цветков лотоса, и кожа его сияет изумрудным светом. Перед ним стоят весы с сердцем на них.  
Некхену высаживается из лодки, когда они достигают берега. И Мальчик теперь кажется таким маленьким среди тысячи людей. Ведь все мертвые одинаково мертвы, и хотя магия полезна перед змеями, ничто не поможет перед глазами бога. Некхену присоединяется к таким же, как он, и наблюдает, как Том Риддл, стройный и молодой, но несущий злобу на своем языке, падает ниц перед троном.  
Некхену перевозил злых людей через реку и слышал, как их губы расползаются ложью, которая душит их, когда они пытаются обмануть самих себя добротой своих дел. Он не произносил ни слова, но все равно заставлял их сомневаться, потому что у мертвых зло обыденно — это чувство обидного сожаления и страха последствий.  
Но Мальчик, Том Риддл, не сожалеет, хоть страх и проникает ему под кожу. И когда у него изымают сердце, оно пульсирует живой кровью, которая сияет, как красный фонарь. Его помещают на весы, на другую чашу которых кладется перо; Некхену задается вопросом, является ли чистая злоба невесомой, как истина.  
Когда весы измеряют жизнь, которую Мальчик пожертвовал ради власти, сорок два судьи, среди которых Некхену, стоят на месте и прислушиваются к его рассказу.  
— Я не совершал греха. Я не заставлял других плакать.  
И когда Мальчик без сердца оборачивается к Некхену, чтобы произнести свою исповедь, Некхену не знает, правда или ложь живет у него на устах. И не зная, он может лишь слушать, пока Осирис смотрит, как сердце Мальчика опускается и поднимается на весах.  
— Я не закрывал уши от слов правды.  
А вот это, как знает Некхену, ложь. Она скапливается, искривляется во рту Тома Риддла, и весы дергаются, но недостаточно.  
Осирис поднимает изумрудно-зеленую руку, потому что он единственный, кто может открыть врата и даровать бессмертие, и демоны являют лежащее за троном озеро, потрескивающее от огня.  
Том Риддл делает глубокий вдох. Огонь яркими всполохами отражается в его глазах, красных, как у змеи. И Некхену знает — Мальчик понимает, что если он не чист, то он не выживет в бассейне из пламени.  
Том Риддл идет вперед.  
Когда его тело, кажущееся бледным и хрупким на фоне черных вод и ревущего пламени, внезапно охватывает огнем, он не вскрикивает, а просто продолжает идти. И неясно, погибнет ли он в этом озере, или пройдет через него.  
Когда демоны возвращаются назад, Осирис поворачивается к остальным мертвым, ожидающим суда. Вскоре огонь затихает, и Некхену покидает берега третьей страны Дуата и проходит через ворота, как и прежде. А тьма и тишина, которые всегда были его обителью, шепчут в его уши лишь правду. И нет в этой правде ни слова о Томе Риддле.  
Некхену говорит правду и беспокоится только о правде. Но иногда он задается вопросом, что стало с Мальчиком. 


End file.
